


Kitten

by castielsass



Series: Spideypool Kink Prompts [7]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bottom Peter, First Time, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, PWP, Praise Kink, Smut, possessive wade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-09 22:36:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielsass/pseuds/castielsass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>multiple prompt fill for ‘possessive Wade’ and ‘wade makes love with peter’ and ‘peter’s terrible at dirty talk but he’s real good at praise talk'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitten

When Peter was a kid he dreamed of growing up and having a relationship like the one Uncle Ben and Aunt May had. There was something warm that sank into his bones when he came home from school and saw them sitting by each other, a hair’s breadth away. It curled round his stomach and felt like when the kitten from next door sat on his belly and purred.

He came home from school, words tripping over his tongue with the story of a new boy who had just moved into his class. His name was Wade and he had long blonde hair and pretty blue eyes, and he had pushed Peter over in the dirt. Peter had started crying, and Wade had recoiled, ran away. Peter curled into his aunt’s lap and let her pet his hair while she explained that some people were just mean sometimes, and it wasn’t Peter’s fault. The next day at lunchtime Eugene Thompson stolen Peter’s lunchbox and smashed it on the concrete by the schoolgate. Tears brimmed in Peter’s eyes and his nose stung, but he held back. Then all of a sudden Wade had stormed over and lifted his foot to slam into Eugene’s chest with a thud that made Peter step back. Eugene landed on his butt and Wade snatched the lunchbox from the ground with a fierce roar.  
“This is mine!” He screamed, and thrust it back towards Peter. Peter took it and held it to his chest, and couldn’t figure out what Wade thought he owned. 

When Peter turned 14, he had his first kiss, with Wade. They had been sitting in Wade’s room, huddled under a pile of threadbare blankets, the chill of the brick walls leaking through the room and raising the hairs on their arms. Wade lifted his arm and let Peter roll under it while they read comics. Wade had turned and said “Anyone ever kiss you before?” and Peter had blushed a horrible red colour. He shook his head and dropped his chin. Peter’s stomach turned over with embarrassment, but it seemed to make Wade happy. His arm tightened across Peter's shoulders. In a shy response, Peter let his hand drop to brush against Wade's arm.  
“You wanna?” he asked.  
Peter let his face fall on top of his hands when an uncontrollable giggle burst out of him. Wade retracted his arm like he’d been burned, and said quickly “You don’t have to be an asshole about it.”  
Peter lifted his head so quickly he pulled the blankets back. The draught of chilled air shot down his back and he pressed closer to Wade in return. “I’m not, I’m sorry, I just got nervous. You know, go for it, I guess.”  
“You guess?”  
Peter shrugged shyly and Wade leaned forward enough that the tips of their noses brushed. Peter’s nose was cold and he pressed it against Wade’s cheek, warmth waking up his skin. He kissed the chilled spot he left. He started to pull back, his stomach turning over, but Wade gripped the back of his head and pressed a soft, sweet, closed mouth kiss to his bottom lip. Peter’s breath came unevenly through his nose and Wade gave him another small kiss, then turned back to their shared comic book. 

Peter got to high school and Eugene followed him right along. Except he called himself Flash now, and had shot up, tall and strong almost overnight. His name curled together with fear so tightly in Peter's brain that sometimes he just had to hear a word that sounded like _Flash_ to panic. It made him feel sick, and weak, but he would never let anyone know. He was stronger than that. Eugene cornered him in the locker room one day.  
“What’s going on with you and freakface anyway?” He demanded. He hadn’t even physically touched Peter but he shrank back anyway. Flash had a way of making Peter feel like the smallest person alive.  
“What?” he stuttered. The tile was unrelenting against his back.  
“The dickhead, with all the burns? The one with the fucked up face?”  
Peter clenched his fists against the tiles. “He’s not fucked up.”  
“-you know him, real Frankenstein looking motherfucker-”  
“He’s not fucked up!”  
“-you wanna know what I think? I think Daddy got a little too close and personal one night. I think Daddy got sick of beating the shit out of him. I think Daddy didn’t want him around anymore so he waited till he went to bed then he just set him on fire. That’s what I think.” Flash said. He landed one fist either side of Peter’s head, relentless against the tile. His nose wrinkled up with cruelty. Peter’s head crashed forward and smashed viciously into Flash’s nose before he could think. Blood splattered into his eyes and he shut them. He tripped over Flash’s legs when Flash slapped onto the ground. Peter lunged forward, and his toe caught in Flash’s hoodie. It yanked up and free and Peter ran, with the vision of a bruise in the shape of a handprint in Flash’s hip. 

Every time Peter ended up at Wade’s house, it felt like his skin was too small for his body. Wade’s house was always cold, and it smelled like mildew and liquor. Most of all, he hated how Wade acted when they were there, like he thought he had to be bigger than he was. So instead, he convinced Wade to come back to his house after school, one day when he knew his aunt had sewing club. They bundled into the kitchen, talking over each other about everything, and Peter found two plates of sandwiches waiting for them, matching. Aunt May must have left them. They ate with teenaged ferocity and then Wade raced him upstairs to Peter’s room. Peter won, but Wade still pushed him down on the bed and declared himself the victor. Peter laughed and kicked his legs gently, letting out a ‘humpf’ noise when Wade threw himself down on top of him. He fastened his mouth to the curve of Peter’s throat and Peter giggled automatically. It wasn’t something that they did very often, but Peter liked when it happened. It felt natural. Like maybe it was the easiest thing in their lives. Peter wriggled downwards, and his legs fell apart, easy as sin. Kisses landed haphazard on his mouth, his chin, cheeks. Peter laughed again, the scarred softness of Wade’s fingers closed lightly around his throat.  
“When does your aunt get back?” Wade asked, his sneakers hitting rhythmically against the mattress.  
Peter shrugged. “I dunno. But we can lock the door.”  
“Right,” Wade said, like he’d forgotten. He lifted his arm until Peter could slide his hand over to the night stand and press the button there. The lock slid across the door with a smooth whoosh of electricity. Wade dropped his arm back, locking Peter in underneath him with easy authority. Peter tilted his mouth up, asking for a kiss. Wade sank back into him, pressing slow kisses to his mouth. Warmth built between their bodies, and Peter hummed with happiness when Wade’s hand slid into his hair and kept him there, tilting his head and deepening the kiss. Peter’s hands slid around his hips, thumbs scraping over scarred skin. The feel of tight muscle sliding over bone when Wade rolled his hips into him made Peter gasp.  
“Hey, you should. We should,” he said.  
“I should...we should….buy a house? Knit a sweater? Ohh, I got it, get tattoos!” Wade said, scratching his fingernails over Peter’s scalp soothingly.  
“You should fuck me,” Peter said, before the scrape of a key in the front door made him close his fists on Wade’s shoulders.  
Wade looked affronted, and Peter blushed badly, locking his toes together and closing his legs. “I didn’t mean-”  
“I’ll make love to you,” Wade said firmly and Peter lifted his hands to cover his face in embarrassment, shocked giggles bursting free. Wade just kissed them too. Peter dropped his head back down to the pillow. Footsteps on the stairs made Peter wrap his legs tighter around Wade’s hips, breathing faster.  
“Peter, honey, you home? Is Wade with you?” Aunt May called from the stairs. Peter’s hands wrapped around Wade’s shoulders tight.  
“Yeah, we’re just doing homework, Aunt May,” Wade shouted. Peter buried his face in Wade’s chest, smothering a laugh.  
“Alright, you call me if you need anything,” Aunt May said, her voice already fading as she made her way back downstairs.  
“Some snacks, a condom,” Wade quoted, and Peter knocked his fist against his chest.  
“You’re gross,” Peter said.  
“You’re the one wrapping your legs around me, all begging for my dick and such,” he returned. Peter snorted, aiming his knee at aforementioned dick, but Wade wriggled out of the way.  
“I like you,” Peter said, simple, just to remind him. Wade smirked at him.  
“You just want all this,” Wade said, pushing up on his haunches and tugging off his shirt. Peter giggled, quiet. He let Wade unzip his hoodie, pull off his shirt. He toed off his sneakers and socks, leaving him small and nervous in jeans. Wade kissed him again, soft and warm and Peter loosened his hands and let him slip his jeans down his thighs. Pulling him down, Peter parted his lips, licking along Wade’s upper lip.  
“Do you have anything?” Wade whispered, conscious of Aunt May downstairs.  
“Like, a disease? No!” Peter said, affronted.  
“No, more like a condom? And lubricant. Like, something.”  
“Ohhh. Sorry,” Peter said. “I think I have some samples from health class in my backpack.”  
Peter rolled out from under Wade, yanking his backpack over and rooting in it until he found the creased envelope. He ripped it open and poured its contents onto the bed. Pamphlets on safe sex, and a print out fluttered to the floor, sachets of lubricant and condoms thumped after them.  
“Ha!” Peter said, grabbing a fistful. He threw the pamphlets and paper on his desk, examined the sachet of lubricant. Wade picked up a condom and pretended not to look at it.  
“God bless the public school system,” Wade said. Peter rolled his eyes.  
Wade leaned down and pulled Peter up by the arm. “Sugarbear. Honeypop. Baby boy. Come on up.”  
“I need for you to not talk like that ever, please, it’s really killing my boner,” Peter said, letting Wade pull him back to lie under him on the bed.  
“It’s clearly not,” Wade said, slipping Peter’s jeans of his legs and jamming his finger against Peter’s dick.  
“Wow, ow, have you ever even touched a dick, like, even your own?” Peter said, wriggling away from Wade’s insistent jabbing.  
“I’ll stop if you negotiate petnames with me,” Wade said, although his hands slipped under the thighs of Peter’s boxers. He ran his fingertips along the curve of bone on his hip.  
“I’ll maybe accept ‘baby boy’. Nothing else,” Peter said. He lifted towards Wade’s hand, placing his own on Wade’s chest.  
“Can I negotiate ‘honeybear’?” Wade asked. He lifted up on his knees and pulled his shirt and jeans off.  
“Absolutely not,” Peter said. He grinned when Wade held his face and turned it to kiss at his neck. Wade kissed his smile away, resettling his body to cover Peter’s wholly. Peter pressed upward into his warmth while Wade pressed small nips and sweet kisses to the curve of his throat. Wade’s thumb pressed underneath his chin, coaxing his head back while he worked a mark deep into Peter’s neck. A protest flitted across Peter’s mind, soon chased away by the feeling of stubble rubbing his collarbone red. He blew air out of his pursed lips, sighing out a moan. Peter hooked a leg over Wade’s hips and he ripped the lube packet open with his teeth and pooling it in his hand. He tossed the empty packet onto the floor and then held his hand out awkwardly to Wade.  
“I maybe didn’t think that through,” Peter said. Wade just kissed the inside of his wrist and dipped his fingers in the pool.  
“You’re a lot better at this whole thing than I am,” Peter whispered. Wade just smiled and kissed his chest over his heart and Peter’s heart slowed. His hand slipped between Peter’s legs and Peter shuddered when he fingernails grazed the light hair on his inner thighs. Peter lifted his foot from Wade and dropped in on the bed, lifting his knee. Wade stroked his skin and petted the skin around his entrance with slick fingers, easing one inside. Peter breathed deep and Wade worked his finger slow, curling it inside. Kisses fell on Peter’s neck like rain and he was hyper aware of everything he felt, a bead of sweat that settled in the dip between his collarbones, his nipples hard, his cock heavy and brushing against Wade’s stomach. His toes curled when Wade eased his finger out, slipping a second inside slow and gentle. He didn’t realise he was making noise until Wade hushed him. He lifted his mouth from where it was working another love bite onto Peter’s collarbone and kissing him, easy and free. Peter’s body fit neatly under Wade’s slim enough to line up with his centre perfectly, slightly shorter so Wade could finger him open easy while he kissed him. Peter shifted his hips in rhythmic motions, letting Wade’s fingers sink deeper and spreading warmth through his bones.  
“Baby boy, you gotta stay quiet ok? Not that I don’t like your sweet little compliments but you don’t wanna get us caught, right?”  
“Quiet?” Peter repeated mindlessly, his hips easing down on Wade’s fingers, riding them slow.  
“You don’t even know you’re talking, do you?”  
“I am? That’s...embarrassing,” Peter said, although he couldn’t find it in him to actually be embarrassed. Arousal sank through his bones like warm honey. “God, you’re so warm and sweet, I love it.”  
Wade looked at him.  
“I see what you mean,” Peter agreed. “I’m trying really hard to stop. But your fingers have callouses on the knuckles and you don’t even know how good it feels.”  
“At least you’re whispering,” Wade allowed. He slipped the tip of a third finger around Peter’s stretched rim and Peter shuddered at the sensitivity. Wade pressed in gently, slow and slick, working his fingers deep.  
“Oh wow, fuck,” Peter breathed out. His dick had gone soft with the lack of attention but Peter couldn’t even care, focused on every slide and catch of Wade’s fingers inside him. He threw his hand out to the side and felt around until he could grab the cool foil condom packet. He ripped it open and slid his hand down Wade’s cock, covering it. Wade sank his teeth into Peter’s chest and Peter gasped. Wade eased his fingers out of Peter gently and smoothed his slick hand down his own cock, jerking it quickly to full hardness. Peter moaned, and lifted his legs up around Wade’s waist. Wade gripped the base of his cock and pressed the tip against Peter’s hole. Peter whined, and spread his thighs further. Wade eased himself in slow, rocking gently. Peter’s hands came up to tangle in the pillow underneath his head. He breathed slow, eyes sliding shut while Wade filled him up, so warm and thick.  
“You’re so fucking gorgeous, baby boy, you know? God, look at you,” Wade whispered as he sank in fully. His hips worked a little faster, letting him sink in warm and heavy. Peter slipped his hand down to his own cock, gripping it and stroking it fast, thumbing over the head. He’d gotten hard against sometime when Wade had slid his cock into him.  
“Love you, ok?” Wade said, although he didn’t wait for an answer. Peter lifted his hips harder, letting out an embarrassing whimper.  
“Love you too, lemme turn over,” Peter said and Wade grit his teeth, easing back out fully. Peter fought a high moan when the scarred ridge of Wade’s cock slid out his over sensitive entrance. Peter unwrapped his legs from Wade’s waist with a grunt and turned himself over onto his stomach, his knees coming under him. Wade covered his back almost immediately, pressing his cock to Peter and easing back in. Peter sighed in pleasure as the new position slid Wade’s warm and heavy over his prostate. He supported himself on his elbow, slipping his hand back down to his cock and pulling on it slow and warm while Wade worked himself harder. Praise spilled from Peter’s mouth, and he found himself saying embarrassing words and phrases that he’d only ever thought before; words like ‘beautiful’ and ‘so fucking good’ and ‘you’re so perfect’ and relentless, beating into his mind with the same rhythm as Wade - ‘I love you so much’. Peter's orgasm came like a religious experience, starting in his toes and spreading hot and golden throughout his bones like a wash of light. Before he even knew it he was clenching down on Wade and working himself back hard, come dripping down his fingers. Wade’s hand came up to his mouth, settled easy over it and hushing his praise while he sank deep into Peter and came into the condom.  
After, when Wade had tossed the condom in the trash can and dragged an exhausted Peter into his arm, he covered his hair and face with hard kisses.  
“You’re mine,” he said, possessive and calm, stated like a fact. “Ok?” He checked.  
Peter dragged the blanket up under his nose to hide his grin and he shut his eyes. “Ok,” he said.


End file.
